Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by southerngirl4615
Summary: The final part of the trilogy. You might want to go read No Place Like Home and Click Your Heels Three Times to avoid confusion. This is set in Tina's golden years. What could possibly happen ? A lot. Your favorite are there. COMPLETE !
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Welcome to the final part of the trilogy. I hope you enjoy. And just to let all of you faithful readers out there know. This part will only be three chapters because that's all that is needed and I am a firm believer in less is more. So enjoy ! And be kind to a starving artist, read and review. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer- Like, I, like, don't, like, own, like, anything, like, by, like, the, like, god, like, known, like, as, like, Tolkien, like, ya know.  
  
A Lot Can Happen In A Breath  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Time passes too slow here. A lot has happened since I returned from Scotland. Too much has happened. But it was as how fate wanted it. A year after I returned home with the twins O.C. and I divorced. It was my idea. He shouldn't be with me just to help me out. That wasn't a good reason to be with anyone. So we divorced. He bought the house next door to me so that he could still be close to us. O.C. started dating immediately after I threatened him with castration if he didn't. I never did date though. I knew I would never find anyone like Haldir so I didn't even try.  
  
A year after our divorce O.C. met Jayme. He insisted that I meet her so he could get my approval. I told him he didn't need it that if she was what made him happy then that was all of the approval he needed. He insisted anyway. So I met Jayme. I knew immediately that she was the one for him. We hit it off and soon became the best of friends. The three of us helped to raise the twins. And when it was time I helped them with their children.  
  
Forced breath in. Blow it out. Beep. Beep.  
  
I searched the world for Nienna, too. I never did find her. I did see a guy who looked a lot like Legolas but his ears were all wrong. He did stare at me quite a bit though now that I think about it. But it probably wasn't him. I was perfectly happy to believe that Nienna was living the life of her dreams in the Shire with the hobbit of her dreams, Frodo.  
  
As the twins grew up I grew older. Grey hair did soon take the place of my brown hair. The twins became the light of my life. Jordan grew out of her destructiveness and Logan learned to like his sister. They became best friends. One thing I was not prepared for though came soon after they had turned eighteen and had graduated from high school. They were both waiting for me when I came home from work. I knew something was up. They didn't beat around the bush either. They told me they wanted to go back to Middle Earth. That college didn't hold the education for them that the Shire, Lothlorien, Rivendale, Minas Tirith, and the Grey Havens did. Both of them were surprised when I didn't argue with them about it. They did have the right to know where they come from. What their father really is like. I just hoped that they gave him a better chance than they did last time. The next morning when I woke up they were gone. Figures they wouldn't even say good-bye but that's just them.  
  
Breathe in. Force it out. Beep. Beep.  
  
Sometime after I'd turned forty-two O.C. went on an adventure that Jayme and I couldn't follow him on. He was hit head on in a car crash. I'm sure that he's having fun right now without the two of us nagging him constantly. Right after the crash I got cancer. Fought it off for two years until it finally went into remission. For those two years it rained at least once a day, usually whenever I found myself in a very bad mood. I called those two years my black period.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beepbeep.  
  
So then I turned seventy-three. I went to the doctor and was told that I was as healthy as any twenty year old could only wish to be and that I had many more years in front of me. Then the next day I got out of the shower, felt dizzy, and fainted. When I came to, well, I really didn't come to since I couldn't open my eyes. I could hear though. I heard the doctors discussing me. I found out that I had been on my bathroom floor for over a day before Jayme had come over to check on me when I didn't answer my phone.  
  
Beepbeepbeepbeep.  
  
So, here I am. Valentina Baker, mother of the children of Haldir o'Lorien. The orc's bane. The killer of the dark forces of Sauron and Saruman. Friend to the Fellowship of the Ring. Do I get injured heroically ? No. How do I get brought down ? A brain infection. How the hell does your brain get infected ? How can someone manage to sneeze on it ? Its in your damn skull ! Oh, I think the Valor is having way too much fun with me. I'm sure they are just up there wherever they are laughing their holier than thou asses off.  
  
Beepbeepbeep. Forced breath in. Breathe out. Forced breath...no. No more.  
  
There's a light up ahead. I'm getting tired of talking to myself. Maybe I can find better company there.  
  
Beeeeeeeeee. 


	2. You're Late

A/N- Thanks to my loyal reviewers. You guys rock.

Disclaimer- Don't own it never will unless I hit the lottery or get a major loan. Hey Tongue In Cheek Scribe can I borrow some money ?

You're Late  
  
When the light faded I could see I was standing before two large metal doors. Was that mithril ? On either side of the door stood elvish guards in full raiment. They looked down at me with no emotion. "Welcome, Valentina Baker, of earth. You have kept us waiting quite awhile," they said in unison. They opened the large doors and bowed low to me ",You are a warrior of great re-known. You are admitted entrance into the Halls of Mandos. Aaye ! Aaye ! Aaye !"  
  
I walked through the archway to see that the hall was full of people milling around. The first one that I recognized was Boromir. "Boromir," I called out, waving my hand when he looked up.  
  
"Lady Tina," he exclaimed, sweeping me up into a hug. "It has been far too long since our last meeting."  
  
He released me and looked me over. I looked down to see that I was wearing exactly what I'd had on during the siege on Hammond. Docs, a short plaid mini and a wife beater. The only difference though was that I had a bow and quiver strapped to my back. "Well, this is different."  
  
"You look like a true warrior."  
  
"You're late," someone snapped behind me.  
  
I turned only to come face to face with Jacob. I immediately jumped into his arms. "You don't know how many times I told myself that if I saw you in the afterlife that I would kick your ass for getting killed. But, now I can't seem to do it, J."  
  
"I'm glad about that." He held me at arm's length and look at me. "You look good."  
  
"Startin' ta feel a little Xena-ish though."  
  
"By the way," Jacob said with a small smirk and a wink ",you just don't know how to take a hint do you ?"  
  
"What the hell are you talkin' about ?"  
  
"Are you really that dense ?" Jacob dodged my fake swing. "The Valor have been tryin' ta get you up here for years. I mean come on. Cancer. A car wreck. Sudden dropping of items from great heights."  
  
I gaped at him ",That damn piano was being lifted to the fifth floor! You would've made me a splatter on the sidewalk! The Valor have a very strange sense of humor."  
  
"The only thing that worked was that lame brain infection. I mean, come on, Tina. Who gets meningitis these days ?"  
  
"Obviously I do thanks to them," I mumbled pointing up. "So, I'm late."  
  
"Very."  
  
"For what ?"  
  
"For some very impatient people who petitioned the powers that be for years to get you in here. They weren't going to let you in because of the whole you worship Buddha thing. But after having their ears talked off for years they gave in."  
  
I felt someone walk up behind me and then they spoke ",You, my dear girl, had us worried that you would never die."  
  
I turned and began laughing as I collapsed into the arms of Aragorn ",It is good to see you, too, Aragorn. So if you're here then who else is here ?"  
  
"Arwen, her brothers and her father. Jacob and myself of course. Boromir, Faramir, Eowyn and her family. Legolas and the elves from Mirkwood. Gimli and the dwarves. Merry, Pippin, Sam, his family, Frodo, Nienna and their family. The twins were here for a time but decided to be reincarnated after waiting too long for you. O.C. was here also but decided to spend his eternity in the place that he could find Jayme."  
  
"And...," I probed the king for more information.  
  
"There's a certain elf that has waited longer than eternity for you," Aragorn smirked. "He's here somewhere. Perhaps you should look for him."  
  
I took off running through the immense halls of afterlife. I finally found him looking down into a mirror. "She's gone. Where is she ? She should be here by now."  
  
"I've been here for quite awhile thank you very much."  
  
Haldir turned and gathered me up into his arms. "I thought you would never come."  
  
I didn't answer him. I just kissed him. It had been a lifetime since I'd seen him last. The two soul-mates are reunited and all is well with the world again....until....  
  
Six Months Later...(Barely a second in the afterlife)  
  
"I do not know about this, Tina."  
  
"Come on, Haldir. We've done everything possible here. Who would've thought that one could get bored in the Halls of Mandos. This is the one thing we haven't done yet. It'll be fun."  
  
"Sure, fun. I somehow do not see this as fun. Besides there is one thing that we could do over and over and never become bored with."  
  
I chose to ignore him on that one point. "I'm going. You can choose to stay up here and watch while I find another true love."  
  
With that I jumped. Haldir followed suit just like I knew he would.


	3. Back To The Beginning

A/N- Once again thanks to my reviewers. I said that I was going to concentrate more on Move Over Dolly but now I've got a different plot bunny chewing up my brain.

Back to the Beginning  
  
In Rivendale, on December 23, a long time before the ring of power was ever found a young elf couple gave birth to their first child. The girl, with dark hair and blue eyes, wailed loud enough to make every elf in a five mile radius deaf. The newborn didn't like the fact that she was out of the warm place but knew she had to be born in order to do some things that may be important. Her mother looked down at her wrinkled face and smiled ",I guess it is true what they say. Paybacks are a bitch."  
  
"What did you say, melamin," Finarfin asked his wife.  
  
"It is not important. I have thought of a name for her. We will name her Valentina."  
  
"'Tis not an elvish name, my love."  
  
"I think we can break tradition this once."  
  
In Lothlorien, on the same day, a elfling was born to very proud parents. He was named Haldir and his father was a march-warden of the realm while his mother was a seamstress for the Lady herself. Haldir grew up in the daily presence of the Lord and Lady. When he was old enough, five to be exact, he began to train to become a warden like his father.  
  
In Rivendale, Valentina was raised within the court of Elrond. Within the protective walls of the elvish city she was friends with Arwen and her brothers, Estel, and when he visited Rivendale Legolas. She was a little too curious for her own good. A trait that showed more when Gandalf came to visit Lord Elrond.  
  
One day, Valentina's father received a summons from Lothlorien from the Lady Galadriel. She requested his council on several important matters regarding her realm and Lord Elrond, holding Finarfin in the highest regards, had suggested him. The family packed their belongings and set out for Lothlorien.  
  
The Lady Galadriel watched from her sitting room as two young children were running toward one another but didn't realize it. They were too busy looking over their shoulders at some unseen evil to run from. They collided with a great crash.  
  
Umph !  
  
Umph !  
  
"Ouch ! My head !"  
  
"Owie ! My leg !"  
  
Two sets of blue eyes met one another. The boy smiled at the girl. He helped her up and they both went about dusting themselves off. Then they looked back at one another.  
  
"'Quel amrun. I am Haldir."  
  
"Saesa omentien lle. I am Valentina."  
  
"You have a funny name. I like it. My dad's a warden you want to go see him work ?"  
  
"Yes. That sounds like fun."  
  
And so the soul-mates found one another again. Galadriel smiled to herself and spoke over her shoulder to Celeborn ",The world is right again."  
  
A/N- This chapter deals with being reincarnated in a past life. Valentina's mom is actually Jordan. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Well, this is the end of the tale of Tina and her friends. I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated. Now for the translations:

'Quel amrun- good morning

Saesa omentien lle.- Pleasure meeting you.


End file.
